


Friend-Fiction by todisturbtheuniverse

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Friend-Fiction" by todisturbtheuniverse</p>
<p>"The DA companions become the scandal of Kirkwall when some of Isabela's friend fiction is found tucked into a Chantry tome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend-Fiction by todisturbtheuniverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friend-Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346926) by [todisturbtheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse). 



> My first foray into podficcing with the Awesome Ladies Anthology VI! Thank you to todisturbtheuniverse for the permission to read this fic, and happy femslash february!

Streaming here:

[Original text here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1346926)

This was part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI! You can find the entire anthology [here](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html)! Thank you to Paraka for hosting! 

You can download the file [ here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bDragon%20Age%202%5d%20Friend%20Fiction.mp3)!


End file.
